Episode 1494 (26 August 1997)
Synopsis Bianca is getting morning sickness and doesn't turn up to open her stall, so Michael tells her off when he sees her. She discusses it with Tiffany who encourages her to keep the baby, and says they can go to mother and toddler groups together, and although it's never convenient to have a child, she'll love it when she has it. Bianca is reluctant, still leaning towards her immediate reaction to have an abortion as the pregnancy was unwanted and tells Tiffany to spare her the nauseating "tiny little fingers" routine, thanks very much. Kathy nags Phil again about the champagne, and he tells her another story about having a cup of tea with Lorna, but that she's reading more into it than there is. Phil phones Lorna to tell her to stop it. Kathy phones Grant on a pretext to get him to visit. When he arrives, she quizzes him about Phil's other woman. Grant denies everything and Kathy eventually comes to the conclusion she's being paranoid and decides to apologise and makes Phil a romantic candlelit dinner. Grant immediately has a go at Phil about having to lie for him. Phil tells him about Lorna's weird stunts, and that she is crazy and he can't imagine what she'll do next, also that she knows the address of the hotel they are staying at in Paris. Grant says in that case he will probably have to tell Kathy about it before she finds out, and he's just a coward. Phil agrees that he will tell Kathy. Tiffany overhears part of the conversation but Grant won't tell her any more. Ian comes to see Kathy and asks about her going to Paris, if she'll look out for Cindy, however unlikely it might sound. Kathy tries to tell him to forget her and move on. George tells Annie and Peggy tells Tiff that George has asked her to move in with him. Peggy isn't keen, saying that men don't treat you half as well once you've moved in and she likes it as it is. Annie thinks that Peggy is leading George on as she's refused to move in but is still keeping him around. Michael meets his son, and they have a difficult conversation, with Matthew being awkward and rude and Michael getting more and more exasperated as it is clear Matthew won't make any effort to get on at all and is being deliberately obnoxious. He calls a truce and Matthew does eventually become a little more amenable and they have an intelligent discussion about the self-regulating market. Phil goes home to find the special dinner ready and Kathy opens the champagne Lorna sent to finish off the occasion. Kathy says she'll forget all about her previous suspicions, and it's not worth arguing about, so Phil can't bring himself to admit to it now! Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes